Nothing To Lose
by f-uckmesensless
Summary: There was something about that shade of painfully bright red that made a lasting impact on Beca's mind; that piercing blue that seemed to send her whole world grinding to a halt. Bechloe. M for the later chapters. Pretty strict to the movie plot. Please review/follow/favorite!
1. Chapter 1

There was something about that shade of painfully bright red that made a lasting impact on Beca's mind; that piercing blue that seemed to send her whole world grinding to a halt. And oh GOD that ridiculously high pitched peppy voice- it annoyed the shit out of her but at the same time twinkled over her ears like a wind chime. What was her name? Chloe

Chloe

There had been a girl in Beca's 3rd grade class named Chloe. That's why she remembered the name- Chloe had frizzy black hair, a lisp, and always used to share her PB&J's with Beca. But this Chloe was so different. This wasn't the 3rd grade and what passed between them in those couple of minutes on the quad wasn't as simple as PB&J. That short conversation didn't seem like much at the time- some overenthusiastic little "aca-weirdos" trying to recruit some new voices. It was how she felt after; it was the stupid smile that crept across Beca's face without her even noticing. It was the way she couldn't stop thinking about her perfectly mascaraed eyes and perfectly glossed lips.

Chloe was a ray of sunshine, a sparkling smile on a sparkling face. Even her hair sparkled a fiery red. Beca had spent four years of high school mocking girls like her. She used to sit in the corner of the Caf with her best guyfriends and talk shit about the cheerleaders and football players and theater kids. They used to mix CDs and compare tattoos and laugh at the "cool kids" with their sparkling personalities and BMW convertibles that shined as brightly as their unnaturally white teeth. Why, then, was she so inexplicably drawn to Chloe?

Beca put her headphones in and cranked up the volume to drown out the painful silence echoing across the hostile expanse of her dorm room. The last thing she needed to worry about was making friends- especially with someone whose favorite pastime was singing their way through Gloria Estefan's greatest hits. Her roommate was a stone-cold bitch so there was no danger of a friendship blooming there. She would just survive the term and then get the fuck out of town.

What she needed right now was to find herself a job mixing somewhere, get her dad off her back, and take a long, hot shower.

Chloe sighed.

The response they had received on the quad today was… less than spectacular to put it nicely. Out of the maybe 10 girls who would stop and listen probably 5 will show at auditions- and who the hell knows if they even have any talent? A few had shone potential- that one girl in the combat boots, Beca, seemed… interesting. Her giant headphones meant she MUST be into music, right? That's a start! She's not quite the image Aubrey was looking for on the Bellas, but maybe they needed a new image.

Beca

What was it about her that lingered in Chloe's mind? Her hair hung around her in that carelessly perfect way; her eyes had a sparkle in them that no amount of sarcasm or sass could hide; but no, it was something else. Something Chloe couldn't quite place… The tattoos floated over her skin light as a butterfly's wings yet seemed to carry a weight, a significance that Chloe was intrigued by.

It took so much self-control for Chloe not to reach out right there on the quad and run her fingers over the patterns, feel the warmth of her porcelain skin...

As she pounded away the day's stress on the treadmill Chloe found herself thinking about those tattoos. God, there was something so exciting about Beca's offhand remarks and "I-don't-care" attitude. She _oozed_ bad-assery. Chloe had spent most of her life avoiding those shady guys with the tattoos and piercings. She was clean cut- the singer, the cheerleader. Beca was the exact opposite. She was all studs and leather and so not the Bella type- but some little aca-inkling deep down inside Chloe was telling her, _screaming_ at her that there was more to Beca than just her hardcore exterior.

The work-out playlist on her iPod ended and Chloe stepped off the treadmill. She mopped her face with a towel and turned to leave the gym.

"Hey, Red"

Chloe spun to face the free weights in the corner. Her eyes met toned abs, bulging biceps. "Tom, hey. I didn't notice you were in here" She walked over to him, reaching up to feel his arms. "Ooh someone's been lifting" She winked. This was what she needed. A good, hard flirt.

He smiled down at her, tucking a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear. "You're not too bad yourself, Red"

She pressed her body against his with a grin. "I was thinking about hitting the showers… you feeling up to join me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Beca closed her laptop and grabbed all her stuff. She strolled down to the gym showers- the only ones she ever used since they were usually empty.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

Her latest mix was still running through her head and she belted it out to the empty room.

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

The warm water did wonders on her stressed muscles and she slowly allowed herself to relax.

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

Chloe looked up the second she heard her favorite melody drift through the air. She knew it was Beca. It had to be. She put a hand on Tom's shoulder and unwrapped her legs from around his waist. He started to protest as she let his still hard dick fall from her core but she silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

_you shoot me down, but I get up_

She pulled the curtain aside, almost in a trance. Her eyes swept over creamy smooth flesh. The slope of her back… those gorgeous legs, oh GOD. And the tattoos. The tattoos were like a black web covering her thin porcelain frame. Beca's voice floated through the steam and suddenly Chloe couldn't control herself. "You _can_ sing!"

Beca shrieked and spun around to face the absolute last thing she could've expected. She'd expected an ax-wielding maniac but found herself face to face with about a mile of smooth wet skin. Her eyes locked with ice blue ones and she held the gaze- anything to stop her eyes from wandering. She stumbled through the conversation, feigning modesty when all she wanted was to drop the curtain and take Chloe against the tile wall. She covered herself but Chloe made no attempt to do the same.

"I'm not leaving 'till you sing" Beca hesitated at first but when their voices melded together in a perfect harmony the chemistry was magnetic. Beca's voice was high and clear. It rang out through the room and went straight down to pool at the bottom of Chloe's stomach. Maybe she was still aroused from having sex with Tom but ooh Beca drew her in and she found herself stepping closer.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

The last note hung in the air. Beca hadn't even noticed that she's dropped the curtain until she saw Chloe's eyes drop down her body. For a moment they both stood in suspense, checking each other out. Chloe noticed a tattoo on Beca's hip, low enough that no one would see it. A heart. Chloe smiled as she stared at it, forgetting how awkward that probably looked until Beca coughed and covered herself again.

Chloe looked up, startled. She quickly regained her composure and continued to pester Beca about auditioning. She left and went back to Tom, faking pleasure as he pounded her but the only thing on her mind was that little black heart. One half was a treble clef sign; it was like nothing she'd ever seen.

Beca turned off the water and went back to her dorm. Kimmy Jin wasn't there so she just sat down in her robe, trying to think about anything other than red hair, blue eyes, perky breasts, and jaw-dropping washboard abs. Maybe she would stop by at auditions..


	3. Chapter 3

Ugly

Fat

Tonedeaf

Ugly

Tonedeaf

Ugh do any of these girls have talent!? Aubrey was getting impatient, Chloe could feel the stress radiating off of her in waves. Girl after girl after girl (at least that looks like a girl…) and not one had that special Bella twinkle.

As the last few misfits wandered onto the stage Chloe's heart went into overdrive. Where the fuck is that girl? She nervously twirled a strand of red hair around a perfectly manicured finger. As the final girl finished auditioning she sat back with a sigh. Well they're officially screwed for the season. Suddenly a shadow passed through the doorway stage-right. Beca. It has to be Beca.

She sat up "WAIT! Wait there's someone else."

Beca lowered herself to the floor of the stage, folding her legs. As her beautiful soprano filled the theater Chloe felt her chest tighten and her heart flutter. She was mesmerized by every note that passed through those full lips.

When she finished singing Beca looked up Chloe. As their eyes met she couldn't help remembering how good the redhead looked naked… in those few seconds of eye contact a year's worth of words passed between them.

Initiation was a flurry of oaths and weird rituals, all of which seemed absolutely ridiculous to Beca. Whenever Chloe was near, Beca would turn her eyes to the floor in an attempt to stop the images floating through her mind. Chloe's shoulders, her collarbones, the way a drop of water would slide down her neck and into the valley between her breasts, those toned abs, and those legs that went on for days… She tried to focus on anything else but that peppy little fireball was tattooed onto the insides of her eyelids.

Beca did her best to mingle with the other Bellas that night but ugh social interaction is so much work. That kid Jesse wouldn't leave her alone all night but hey, he was cute enough. She was standing on a bench, people watching, when suddenly Chloe's perfume was filling her nose and warm hands were holding hers in a death grip. Her face was so close and she smelled so good… she was going on about them becoming friends but all Beca saw were pink lips so dangerously close to her own.

Their foreheads pressed together and Chloe smiled at the contact. She knew she was drunk but she didn't want to stop touching skin. She sounded out every word, flirting with it as it left her mouth. She could tell Beca was only half paying attention but that didn't matter as long as they could keep holding hands. "I think we're gonna be fast friends" She finally slurred.

"Well you did see me naked sooo…" Beca tried to make it a joke but the second she said the word "naked" her mind was full of those images again.

Chloe finally turned to leave- she needed to stay drunk if she wanted to keep up this confidence. Beca watched her hips sway as she walked away. Jesse was back all too soon, bringing plenty of booze with him. Beca grabbed both cups and chugged. If she was drunk she'd have an excuse for thinking like this. An hour later the party was winding down and Beca was barely on her feet. She stumbled onto a bench and lay down, staring at the stars.

Chloe pulled herself off of some guys lap, looking around to make sure Aubrey hadn't seen her straddling a Treble. She slid his hands out of her shirt and stumbled back towards the keg, filling herself another cup. She started to sing out to the empty forest, her voice filling the crisp night air.

_bulletproooooooof, nothing to loooooose_

_fire away, fire awayyyyyyyy_

_ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire awayyyyyyy_

She noticed the toe of a familiar combat boot peeking off the edge of a bench. "BEEEEEEEEEEECA" She cried out, dancing her way over. Chloe straddled her lap and smiled down at her. Beca looked up through half-lidded eyes.

"Ayyy Chlo. Thanks for leddin me inta your little club. This party was awesumm" She slurred, hands finding their way to Chloe's hips.

"We always have room fur preddy girls like you, Bec"

"Mm, you think I'm pretty?"

She leaned down, lips brushing Beca's earlobe "The prettiest I know" She whispered.

Instead of sitting back up she let herself rest there, nuzzling into Beca's neck. "I'm glad yu busded into my shower Chlo" Beca mumbled, moving her hands around to her back and sliding them down to rest in Chloe's back pockets.

Chloe pressed her lips into Beca's pulse point and slid her right hand down her side, brushing her thumb over the side of her breast and pushing one hand up under the hem of her shirt. She caressed her hand over the flat plane of Beca's stomach, sighing. She lifted her head up to look Beca in the eyes. "I like your tattoo" She purred.

"Which one?" Beca mumbled, slightly occupied running her hands up and down Chloe's thighs over her jeans.

"The one down… here" She breathed, sliding herself slowly down Beca's body. Beca held in a moan as she felt Chloe's breasts move down her torso. Finally Chloe reached Beca's belt buckle. She undid the buckle and leaned down to pop the button on her jeans with her teeth. It was the single sexiest thing Beca had ever seen. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched Chloe slowly pull the zipper down.

Chloe kept eye contact the whole time as she dragged the jeans down Beca's slim thighs. She tucked one finger into the waistband of Beca's black lace panties, lowering it down just far enough to expose the little black heart. She pressed her lips into the cool flesh. She lifted her body off of Beca's, standing at the end of the bench and pulling her tee up over her head. Beca kicked her jeans the rest of the way off and sat up to pull Chloe back onto her lap.

Chloe's hair fell around them like a curtain. Beca slid her hands slowly up Chloe's bare sides to rest with her thumbs grazing the edges of her breasts over thin lace. "Ya know, as hard as a try… I can't stop thinkin about you naked" Beca breathed.

"Then stop trying and enjoy it" Chloe giggled, lowering them down until Beca was flat on her back. She looked up at Beca's eyes, then down at her lips. Agonizingly slowly she closed the gap, gently pressing their lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe sat back up.

"Do that again" Beca whispered.

Chloe kissed her again, this time parting her lips to take Beca's lower one between her own. Beca moaned, kissing her back with all of her might. She opened her mouth to let Chloe slip her tongue inside. The kiss sped up, tongues fighting in a drunken battle for dominance. Beca moved her hands around to massage Chloe's full chest through the millimeter of lace. The way Chloe's jeans felt above her bare thighs was heavenly but these clothes needed to come off.

She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, quickly glancing around to ensure all of the party goers had left. Now only in her underwear she shivered in the fall chill as she lay back down on the stone. Chloe gazed down at her, tracing the lines of her tattoos with a finger. "So… damn… sexy" She breathed. She leaned down to place of steamy kiss onto Beca's lips. She broke the kiss all too soon, dismounting and standing up to shimmy out of her jeans.

Beca rose up to her knees on the bench and placed her hands on Chloe's hips, pulling her in. Beca nuzzled into the valley between Chloe's breasts, kissing the skin and latching her teeth onto one sloping mound. Chloe tipped her head back as Beca etched a hickey into her skin. She dipped her head lower to kiss her other breast along the edge of her bra. She reached around to unhook the clasp and let the lace slide down Chloe's arms.

Chloe turned to straddle her again, letting her hips grind above Beca's, feeling the heat seeping through their thin panties. She unhooked Beca's bra, tossing it aside and pushing Beca down to lie flat on her back. She kissed her on the lips again before slowly sliding her tongue down her smooth, pale neck. She continued down, over the dip in her collar bone and down to swirl around one peaked nipple. Beca moaned and arched her back towards the pressure. Chloe bit down lightly before continuing her path, dipping into Beca's belly button and hooking her fingers into her panties.

She looked back into Beca's eyes, slowly sliding the think fabric down inch by inch. She stopped to suck on the tattoo before whipping the panties the rest of the way off. She slid between Beca's thighs and kissed her way from her hip down to her core. Beca laced her fingers into Chloe's hair as the redhead slipped one finger inside. She took Beca's clit between her lips and sucked. Beca cried out as two fingers thrust their way into her. Chloe was a master with her tongue, teasing her clit and nibbling softly. Beca felt her orgasm building as she wrapped her legs around the redhead.

Chloe twisted her fingers and bit down. Beca screamed, back arching in climax. Chloe lapped up Beca's cum and slid her way back up her body, smirking at her handy work. Beca kept her fingers tangled into Chloe's hair as her muscles spasmed. Chloe kissed her passionately off her high and the taste of herself on Chloe's tongue was enough to get her wet again.

Beca sat up, pressing her lips to the skin just above Chloe's heart. Chloe stood up and Beca switched their positions. She lowered her hand in between them and slipped it into Chloe's panties. She kissed her hard before taking her right breast into her mouth, teasing the bud. Chloe rode Beca's hand as a stream of profanities flew from her lips. The combination of wet lips on her breast and talented fingers in her panties were enough to push her over the edge in minutes.

Beca kissed Chloe to muffle her screams. Chloe wrapped the thin girl up in her arms and held her tight. If the night hadn't been so cold they could have stayed there forever. Finally Beca stood, gathering her clothes and pulling them on. Chloe dressed as well, taking Beca's hand. "C'mon. Let's go to my dorm"

The two girls stumbled across the quad, legs shaking from exertion. Still too drunk to see straight they somehow managed to find their way to Chloe's dorm. They finally tumbled into her bed, a pile of drunken giggles and slurred words.


	5. Chapter 5

When Beca woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was still drunk. Really drunk. The second thing she noticed was that the ceiling she was staring at wasn't hers. The third thing was there was a very naked leg draped over her very naked waist and there was a very naked hand resting on her very naked breast.

Chloe whimpered in her sleep and nestled her head deeper into Beca's shoulder. Beca sighed contentedly and breathed in the smell of her strawberry shampoo. Last night was kind of hazy, but what she remembered was totally amazing.

A door slammed down the hall and she felt Chloe stir. "Mmm hi there" the redhead mumbled, her voice sexy from sleep. She rolled off Beca and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Nooo cooold!" Beca squealed, rolling onto Chloe and wrapping herself tightly around the other girl. Chloe laughed, reaching up to play with Beca's soft brown hair.

_Come on Chlo, control yourself!_ She thought, trying to ignore the way the smaller girl's breasts were pressed against her and one thin leg was wedged between her own. She slowly began dragging her fingers up and down Beca's spine. "I should probably go get us some breakfast" she finally said.

"I don't wanna ever get out of bed" Beca replied into Chloe's neck, planting a kiss against her warm skin.

"Then stay right here and I'll be back with coffee in five minutes." She slid out of bed and Beca smirked as she watched her pull on some sweats and a T-shirt.

Beca grabbed her hand and pulled her back as she was leaving, planting a kiss on her lips. Chloe smiled as she ran out the door, pressing a hand over her mouth as if attempting to hold the kiss in.

Beca sat up, finding her shirt on the floor and pulling it on along with her panties. She strolled around Chloe's dorm and looked at the pictures that dotted the walls. Chloe with her parents as a kid, Chloe and some friends at her high school graduation, Chloe at her senior prom- Beca couldn't control the jealousy when she saw the slimy looking boy with his hands around her waist- Chloe on her first day at Barden, Chloe at an acappella competition in full Bella attire.

She found her phone in the pocket of her jeans and checked her missed calls- 4 from that Jesse kid. Ew, desperate was not cute. She tossed her phone back on the ground and noticed Chloe's iPod sitting on her desk. She began to scroll through her playlists, expecting to find some lame aca-crap. Instead Chloe's iPod was full of pop tracks and even some of Beca's favorite techno mixes. She lost track of time and jumped at the sound of the door opening behind her.

"Welcome back- I was doing a little snooping. I'm pretty impressed by your music taste."

"Oh yeah. Don't let my good girl façade fool you. I can get dowwwn" She chuckled, wiggling her hips. "Here, I got coffee."

"Thanks" Beca smiled. She reached for the cup, inhaling sharply as their fingers brushed. Chloe looked up to meet her deep blue gaze. For a moment they just looked at each other, feeling the electricity. Finally Beca turned away, flopping down cross-legged on the bed.

Chloe sat next to her, looking up with a smile. "I want to get to know you. Tell me something. Life story, ready- go!"

Beca chuckled "Umm where do I start?"

"Anywhere. Tell me something no one else knows."

Beca searched her mind for some kind of fun fact, finally looking back at Chloe. "I have a weakness for red hair and blue eyes" she whispered with a jokingly alluring tone.

Chloe laughed. Conversation with Beca was so effortless. They talked until the coffee was gone and Beca looked back up at her with a sad smile. "I guess I should go back to my own dorm so you can get on with your day-"

"- NO! I... I mean no, stay" Chloe stammered, surprised at how the idea frightened her. "Please. Stay for a little while."

"Alright, cool down, Sparky. I'll stay. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know… I was thinking since we're now a little more sober maybe we could… pick up where I'd imagine last night left off?"

Beca smiled, grabbing Chloe by her waist and pulling her to lie on top of her "Remind me how that went again?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe laughed her twinkling laugh. She planted a playful kiss on Beca's lips, pulling back and watching as Beca's eyes grew dark with lust. She felt fingers tangle in her hair and she slowly leaned back in. The kiss was slow, full of feeling. Chloe used her toned abs to grind her hips sensually against Beca's.

Beca moaned into the kiss, sliding her tongue in Chloe's mouth, exploring her. She placed her hands on Chloe's hips, toying with the fabric of her sweatshirt. Chloe pulled it over her head and Beca slid her hands over the bare skin. She rolled them over and started kissing Chloe's neck, leaving a lovely bruise. She kissed even lower, leaving another hickey above her collar bone. She reached her full breasts, sucking her left nipple to a peak.

Chloe moaned and tangled her fingers firmly into Beca's hair, arching her back against her mouth. Beca slid one hand down her side, reaching the waistband of her sweatpants. She moved her head over to her other breast and her fingers started to brush over the material of Chloe's panties.

"Bec, pleeeeease" She whined. Beca silenced her with a kiss as she slipped her hand beneath the thin fabric. "Becaaa"

"Mm Beca what?" She teased against Chloe's lips

"Beca fuck me pleeease" She was whining now. Beca giggled and kissed her hard as she pushed two fingers inside. She kept the kiss slow and passionate as she sped up her thrusts. Chloe's hips rose to meet her fingers. Suddenly Beca felt Chloe's muscles tense around her hand. Her back arched and a choked cry passed her lips. "Becaaaaa!"

She collapsed, panting. Beca peppered kisses across her neck and chest. She lay down, resting her head where she could hear Chloe's heartbeat. "You're amazing" Chloe panted. Beca just laughed and rolled off of her.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." She said.

Chloe rolled onto her side to face her. "If you repay me like that you can stay as long as you want." She put a hand on Beca's hip and pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around the younger girl's waist and moved to be on top of her. Pushing her hands up under Beca's t-shirt she quickly removed the fabric to give her access to more skin. She slid her body down Beca's, keeping eye contact the whole time. Fuck it was sexy.

She started to pull down Beca's panties and the brunette kicked them the rest of the way off. Chloe kissed the inside of one knee and started making her way up the smooth skin of her thigh. Beca bit her lip in painful anticipation.

Chloe took her time until she thought Beca was about to burst. Finally she reached her target, latching her lips around Beca's clit and pushing two fingers into her center. She loved the feeling of Beca falling to pieces in her hands. Beca tasted so sweet, unlike anything she could compare it to.

"Chlo!" Her cries echoed through the dorm, fingers laced tightly into Chloe's red hair.

"Cum for me Becs mm" She purred against her clit. Beca tensed, back arching in ecstasy. A moment later she lay panting on the mattress. Chloe climbed up her body and kissed her slowly. Beca could taste herself on Chloe's tongue. Sexy.

Chloe kissed her until she was completely out of breath then rolled to lie next to her, breathing hard.

"You know," Beca panted, "We could just stay in bed all day. I've got nothing to do."

"I wish," Chloe sighed, looking over at the clock on her bookshelf. "We've got Bella's rehearsal in 30 minutes"

"Fuck" Beca mumbled. "That stupid club you forced me into"

Chloe slapped her arm "Hey! I didn't force you into anything!"

"You kinda cornered me in the shower"

"That time in the shower was the greatest moment of your life and you know it"

Beca laughed "Fine but I still don't wanna go to that damn rehearsal. I'm not getting out of bed."

"Come on, silly. Get your ass up." Chloe climbed over Beca and walked over to her closet. "If you don't plan on going to rehearsal naked I suggest you get dressed."

Beca stood up and started to get dressed. "Wait- I can't show up in the same clothes as yesterday. They'll all know what we've been up to"

"Here, borrow a sweatshirt." She said, tossing one to her.

Beca pulled it over her head and smiled. It smelled like Chloe's shampoo. "So… speaking of… what we've been up to…"

"Don't worry. I'm no hump-and-dump kind of girl. I'm not quite ready for like full-on girlfriendship but I'm always here if you need to… spend the night."

Beca sighed in relief. "Glad we're on the same page."

"We'll just be… very good friends. Now let's go- can't be late on your first day!" She giggled in that ridiculously cheery voice, adjusting her hair in the mirror and planting a quick kiss on Beca's lips before skipping out of the room.

Beca sighed. What was she going to do with this much pep? She picked up her phone and followed Chloe out of the dorm, deleting the twenty-something messages from Jesse as she went.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca flipped through the pages of her Intro to Philosophy text book, not even vaguely pretending to study. She had a test tomorrow but her head just wasn't in it. The clock on her computer screen read 10:24. Her eyes ached the usual ache of the over-committed college student.

She jumped at the buzzing of her phone in her lap. The screen read Chloe. A smile spread across her lips.

_Aubrey's spending the night at Jim's. Come keep me company? ;)_

Chloe might have the luck of having her own room, but she still had to share her double with Aubrey the aca-psycho. Beca's heart jumped at the flirty winky face and all it implied. In an instant she was on her feet, checking her hair in the mirror and grabbing her coat before rushing out into the autumn chill.

_On my way._ She typed, making the ten minute walk to the other dorm in close to five.

She raised her hand to knock on Chloe's door but it opened before she could. A ball of redheaded energy stood on the other side, clad in a dangerously thin tank top and tantalizingly short shorts.

"Thank god you're here, I was getting so bored! Come in- do you want hot coco? I was about to make some."

"Yeah I'd love some. With tw-"

"Two marshmallows I know Becs"

Beca giggled; of course Chloe knew her hot coco order by now. This wasn't their first late-night coco session.

Chloe threw herself down on the bed, sipping from her mug. Beca relaxed on the swivel chair by the desk. "So, master Beale, what do you all have in store for us at aca-bootcamp tomorrow?"

"Who knows, Aubrey's got some 50's medley cooking but to be honest I wish we could mix it up already"

"Oh! Speaking of mix, I have a present for you" Beca exclaimed, fishing in her coat pocket for her iPod. She tossed it over to Chloe. "Track 18"

Beca watched Chloe's face transform as the beats drifted over her ears. It was a mix Beca was especially proud of: _Titanium_ (of course) blended with Brittany Spears' _Slave for You_ to make it a little more… sexy. Beca finished her coco and set it down on the desk.

The song ended and Chloe was about to speak when Beca's phone rang in the pocket of her sweatpants.

"Hello?" She sighed, looking a Chloe and mouthing _Jesse_ with a roll of her eyes.

"No, Jess. I haven't seen your _Aerosmith_ album… No I don't even like _Aerosmith_ why would I have taken it? ... Well have you asked Benji? ... I know… No, I've told you like eight times…"

Chloe crawled towards Beca, sliding off of the bed and standing in front of her.

"Calm down, Jess, you probably just left it at the station… No, I don't work Sundays"

Chloe pulled her tank top over her head and straddled Beca's lap.

"Um, Jesse? Can I call you back? No, I have Bellas practice tomorrow and you know I hate movies… Yeah another time sure but not that horrible pizza place we went to last month"

Chloe dipped her head and started sucking on Beca's neck.

"Ohhhhhh- no they put way to much sauce on their-ohh! I um… I… Jesse I've gotta go"

Chloe swayed her hips against Beca's and moved to find another spot to suck on the column of her throat.

"Yeah tomorrow noon whatever okay see you then BYE, Jess"

Beca tossed her phone onto the floor and picked Chloe up with a growl, throwing her onto the mattress without losing her grip on her ass. "Don't you know it's impolite to interrupt someone while they're on the phone? You fucking seductress" She mumbled against Chloe's lips.

Chloe just giggled and started tugging at her long-sleeved cotton tee. "Mm you know how much your music turns me on"

Beca pulled the material over her head and then jumped off of the bed to quickly wrestle out of her sweatpants. She climbed back to be on her hands and knees above Chloe, straddling her hips. She leaned down to kiss her, placing a hand on Chloe's hip.

Chloe took Beca's bottom lip in between her own, kissing her slowly. As Beca's hands started to wander up Chloe's side, Chloe explored the dip of Beca's back and the curve of her ass through her thin panties. Beca nuzzled her head into Chloe's shoulder, then the valley between her breasts. "So beautiful" she whispered, peppering kisses all over her porcelain chest.

Chloe tipped her head back with a moan before shaking her amber curls out of her eyes and looking back up at Beca. She rolled the both of them over and kissed Beca sweetly on her lips. "I want to see you" She breathed, reaching under them and unhooking Beca's bra. Tossing the garment aside, she kissed her way down Beca's torso and slid her panties down smooth legs. Starting at one tattooed ankle, Chloe kissed up Beca's leg and stomach until she was sure she she'd kissed every inch every inch of perfect skin.

Chloe kissed her again on the lips, slowly and passionately. She kicked off her boxers and wedged one leg between Beca's.

Their normal hook-ups were quick, lusty, rough, playful- anything but romantic. When they cuddled it was kind of a matter of just being comfortable or warm but never anything more. For some reason everything was different that night.

Chloe rolled her stomach muscles slowly, putting heavenly pressure on their centers. God, the things she could do with those abs. Beca's lips parted in a moan, nails raking down Chloe's back. She pushed her hips to grind against Chloe's thigh. Chloe could feel herself climbing toward an orgasm but oh, she wanted this moment to last. Her lower belly ached with desire.

Beca cried out as her muscles tightened, back arching in ecstasy. Chloe came against her leg, loving the way it felt to climax together. She felt like her veins were full of fire. Beca panted as the stars cleared from her vision. Chloe kissed her jaw, her cheek, her lips, panting into her ear "That was amazing"

"I love you so much" Beca sighed, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Suddenly she froze; a hand flew to her lips. "Oh my god I didn't mean… I just… I'm so sorry Chloe… I don't know why I said that" she sputtered nervously.

Chloe giggled. "Baby, don't. Stop okay? Just listen. Listen to me" she said, shushing Beca with a kiss. "Beca Mitchell. I have been in love with you from the moment I busted into your shower. So don't you dare say you didn't mean what you just said because I know you love me too or you wouldn't be here right now. And that is final"

Beca responded with another kiss and Chloe curled herself around the smaller girl. Beca was so comfortable she could have slept soundly through the night- well maybe if Chloe hadn't woken her up every hour to make out a little more.

Many orgasms later they watched the sun rise through Chloe's dorm window, holding each other tight.

"Let's stay in bed all day. Fuck rehearsal." Chloe mumbled against Beca's neck.

"Mm I like the sound of that"

THE END


End file.
